


let me show (you and him)

by mvpchani



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub!Daniel, Voyeurism, dom!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Daniel loves the thrill of being exposed, loves to be indulged by Minhyun's carelessness, and loves to put on a show for everyone to see.





	let me show (you and him)

It’s a cold afternoon in December, enormous grey clouds hanging heavy in the skyline and blocking the sun from shining down on Earth besides the few spare sunrays breaking through the wall, and the biting wind blowing strong, thus causing the temperature to appear even colder than normally.

Inside the small glass house of the bus stop, people are searching for shelter from the harsh cold, huddling together to give space to others and leech off the body heat from each other. Most of them are students wanting to go home after a long day at college, Daniel and Minhyun not being an exception. Joined together at the hip, Daniel has his arms encircled around Minhyun’s waist, the side of his head resting on Minhyun’s shoulder. Even furthermore, Minhyun has decided to shift his scarf around both of their necks, pulling the soft woolen cloth up to cover Daniel’s mouth and nose from the freezing air.

Cheeks flushed red and restlessness running through Daniel’s body, the latter bounced up and down on his spot, eliciting an amused chuckle out of Minhyun. Rolling his eyes at Minhyun, Daniel is about to snarl at him but suddenly jumps in his spot with a startled yelp, attracting the attention of the strangers. Along his cheeks down to his neck and chest, a crimson red blush out of embarrassment is spreading, and Daniel hides his face into the scarf, avoiding eye-contact with anyone at all costs. Next to him, Minhyun snickers smugly, but his amused noises die out soon enough as silence lays over them like a heavy blanket for the remaining time waiting for the bus to arrive.

Once the public transport vehicle comes to a halt in the bus stop, the people file in quickly with Daniel and Minhyun being the last in tow. After having shown their tickets, the two boys waddle through the long isle, halting at the middle of it despite the necessity of standing being unwarrant. There are a few vacant seats at the back, but Minhyun argues that they only have a few stops to pass and a little bit of standing wouldn’t hurt either of them.

Daniel keeps his mouth shut, his energy drained and holding him back from arguing, and so he slumps against Minhyun’s chest with a shaky sigh after having reached out with his hand to hold onto the pole. Despite being broader in his build, Daniel is shrunk down into himself thus making it able for Minhyun to tower over him and emit a certain aura of dominance.

As the bus sets into motion, Daniel falls even more against the slightly taller boy, who runs one hand through Daniel’s silver hair gently; leaning into the comforting touch, Daniel lets out a low whine from the back of his throat, the volume of it picking up as he feels Minhyun’s chest rumble from a stifled out laughter. It draws a few curious but mostly weird gazes from the people around them, but Minhyun smoothly plays it off by shifting his hand to Daniel’s forehead while schooling his expression to a concerned one, acting as if he is checking up on the other boy.

With Daniel’s cheeks still burning red, a few strands of hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, and his ragged breathing, the only possible answer could be that of the boy being sick; reality however doesn’t even come close to it.

As soon as the attention on them withdraws, Minhyun puts a hand into his pocket of his jacket, coming into contact with a small controller; with no warning, he uses it by uping the vibrations of the plug connected, earning himself a broken moan from Daniel, who squeezes his eyes shut and leans his whole weight against Minhyun.

Encircling his arm around Daniel’s waist to keep him in balance, Minhyun watches in delight how Daniel is affected just by the rather low vibrations already: fists curling up in Minhyun’s jacket, teeth digging into his chapped lips and turning them to a bloody red, eyes squeezed shut desperately and his whole facial expression being scrunched up by trying to stay focused.

In order to spice up the situation even more, Minhyun glides his hand around Daniel’s waist down to his ass, grabbing a handful of his plump cheek and squeezing it firmly until the younger boy is whining into the crook of Minhyun’s neck, sending electrifying stimulation through Minhyun’s body and causing the ends of the fine hair to stand up. However, Minhyun doesn’t let it shown how affected he is by a little bit of stimulation, and instead continues to trail his fingers along Daniel’s ass until he feels the plug under his fingerpads, pressing down to shove it in just a tad more and getting the younger boy antsy in his grip.

From one moment to the other, Minhyun retracts his hand and elicits a rather loud whine from Daniel, whose mind is floating in the headspace he has slipped into from the thrilling excitement of being naughty in public. He knows that he’s attracting attention -- he can feel the heavy stares on him, boring into him mostly out of judgement, but to Daniel, it doesn’t matter as long as he has an audience of his own, watching him be Minhyun’s good (or is it bad?) boy.

“You’re liking this, don’t you, my little slut?” Minhyun asks in a hushed whisper, voice laced in a degrading tone and hot breath ghosting over Daniel’s earshell, sending a shiver down his spine.

Daniel looks up at Minhyun with big eyes, desperateness showing in them, and his mouth agape, yet only a whimper comes out of it; smiling down at Daniel in a descending matter, Minhyun yanks his head back by his hair as the younger boy tries to lean in for a kiss, which is another punch of neediness for Daniel.

Letting go off Daniel’s hair right away, Minhyun stuffs his hand into his pocket again to turn up the vibrations by another notch, feeling Daniel grind his crotch against Minhyun’s thighs due to the intensity of the vibrations and urgent need of stimulation. It’s way too openly done for the public eye and Minhyun has to give Daniel a warning by scraping along the back of his nape, short fingernails digging bluntly into the skin and hurting just enough to pull Daniel out of the hazardness of his mind.

As if a switch has been used, Daniel rolls his hips more discreetly against the other’s thigh, and pants heavily against Minhyun’s chest, his head hanging low and his hands searching purchase on Minhyun’s biceps. In the position they’re standing in, Minhyun has free sight to the front of the bus and his eyes meet those of a stranger’s, who is curiously watching the show unfold in front of him.

Grinning knowingly at the man, Minhyun scans his body up and down and notices the tent in his pants, and the slightly red cheeks after; the grip on the pole is firm by the man and he shifts into a position to give a better access to his growing boner. Minhyun whistles lowly at the sight before diverting his gaze to Daniel again, whose grinding has become erratic and desperate.

“You dirty, dirty boy,” the elder of them murmurs into Daniel’s ear again, who whimpers quietly but shows an enthusiastic reaction given away by the twitch of his cock in his jeans. “Do you want everyone to see the mess in your pants you’re gonna make, mhh?”

In response, Daniel shakes his head vigorously, tears prickling behind his eyelids, but his body still responds with a high-pitched moan once Minhyun pushes his thigh up to rub it along Daniel’s hard but straining dick.

Once again, Minhyun looks behind Daniel to see the man take a sharp intake of air, his eyes trained on the scene in front of him. Unconsciously, he takes a step closer to them, but stills himself from any further movement.

“Baby, turn around and see how you’re attracting others like a whore,” Minhyun tells Daniel in a demanding, sharp voice, but there’s a lilt of playfulness sounding along. Daniel feels his cheeks burning from embarrassment, but he does as Minhyun has told him and shakily turns around in his boyfriend’s hold until his back is flush against Minhyun’s chest and his ass is resting comfortably on Minhyun’s erection.

Looking around disorientedly, Daniel’s gaze locks with the man’s in front of him and Daniel feels both intimidated and intrigued; the man isn’t as tall as Daniel is, but his body is just as broad, thick arms and thighs in a well-built manner, and just the sight of the big man makes Daniel’s mouth water. The stranger gives Daniel a lopsided smirk while straightening his back to impose even more with his build before pulling his slacks tight to outline his cock to Daniel even more and oh does he look big -- it makes Daniel weak at his core and he lets out a moan accidently just from imagining the stranger in full glory.

Instantly, Daniel covers his mouth with the palms of his hands, his whole body burning figuratively from embarrassment, but the stranger’s smirk only grows more and is even more smug, seemingly pleased with Daniel’s reaction. Meanwhile, Minhyun exchanges knowing looks with the man again, before he slowly trails his free hand down Daniel’s front while teasingly nibbling on the other’s earlobe as well, getting his boyfriend more and more needy with every passing second. It is only once his hand is so close Daniel’s bulging crotch that the latter lets out a whine under his breath, shaky and full of submissive demand, that Minhyun gives him the pleasure by palming Daniel’s cock discreetly, the friction not being enough as Minhyun doesn’t apply much pressure.

By the time Minhyun is even more daring with Daniel, the man has stepped close enough to cover up their naughty act, close enough for Daniel to feel his hot breath fanning his cheek, and it leaves his mouth dry and agape with no sound coming out anymore. His pupils are blown wide in lust and arousal, blackening his iris, and his mind being fuzzy and stuffed with cotton, letting Daniel forget his entire surrounding. All he can feel is his boyfriend being pressed as close as possible to him, and the man of desire coming nearer and nearer, and Daniel wants to beg out to be taken right there and then but is being pulled back to reality by Minhyun untangling himself from Daniel and tugging the younger boy back by his jacket.

“We have to get off the bus now, sweetheart,” Minhyun says loud enough for both Daniel and the man to be heard, giving the stranger an inviting wink as well. Before the couple gets off the bus, Minhyun turns off the plug completely and links arms with Daniel to steady him, knowing that the other’s legs must resemble jelly with all the stimulation that has been running through Daniel’s body.

The two boys aren’t looking back and instead Minhyun prompts them to get out of the cold as soon as possible and drags Daniel along, who instead has wanted to check if the man is following them. However, his unspoken question is answered almost right away by hearing a pleasing and warm voice shouting after them, halting the couple in their steps.

“Was that invitation for real?” The man asks disbelievingly, but one look at his eyes reveal that there’s excitement, anticipation and curious fascination all twinkling in his brown orbs, making his true intentions obvious right off the bat. Nodding in response, Minhyun’s lips tug to a small smile, before he extends his hands and introduces himself as well as Daniel to the stranger.

“Nice to meet you two, my name’s Dongho. Kang Dongho.”

With that, Daniel gasps in excitement and proudly reveals that they’re sharing last names, and on their way home, their conversations are light-headed and fun and way too comfortable and tensionless for strangers; it seems after all that they’ve hit it off with Dongho right away, both physically and intellectually.

It’s only a good sign for what’s about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this idea is from allie, so this fic is dedicated to her, thanks for letting me write it~ 
> 
> maybe there'll be a second chapter with the actual action? let me know if you all want a sequel! as always, feedback is appreciated, and you all can find me on twitter: @mvpdanik


End file.
